Edens Zero (Spaceship)
|name = Edens Zero |kanji = エデンズ ゼロ |rōmaji = Edenzu Zero |type = Interstellar Warship |user = Shiki Granbell Elsie Crimson (Formerly) Ziggy (Formerly) }}Edens Zero (エデンズ ゼロ Edenzu Zero), known as the Skull Fairy (スカルフェアリー Sukaru Fearī) when it was a space pirate vessel, is a spaceship previously owned by the Demon King Ziggy and the space pirate Elsie Crimson. It is currently owned by Shiki Granbell.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 14, Page 6 Description The true form of the ship resembles a demonic dragon where the figurehead is an open maw with a diamond-shaped plate where the nose would be and two curved horns on either side of it. The name of the ship is an acronym where the first part stands for E'ther '''D'rive 'E'ternal 'N'avigation 'S'hip. Abilities Edens Zero can travel in space and pull smaller ships preventing them from escaping.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 12, Page 3 The ship appears to be able to self repair itself to a certain extent in case of any hull breach. It also has four androids called the Four Shining Stars created by Ziggy that upkeep the ship.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 14, Page 2 '''Fast Travel: Edens Zero has fast travel capabilities that allow the ship to warp to any location almost instantaneously. It can be activated through a lever in the control room.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 16-18 Tractor Beam: Edens Zero has at least one tractor beam that can lock onto smaller ships and draw them inexorably into its hull to capture them.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 6 Crew Members Current * Shiki Granbell The new Demon King and the adopted grandson of Ziggy, the previous Demon King. As the captain of the Edens Zero, Shiki possesses full command over the entire battleship. According to the witch E4, Shiki becomes the ship's new owner and inherits his late grandfather's title due to his possession of the Gravity Ether Gear.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 15, Page 19 * Rebecca Rebecca is an Adventurer and B-Cuber from Planet Blue Garden. As Shiki's friend, she is a member of the crew as well as having shared ownership. * Happy Happy is a cat machine from Blue Garden and Rebecca's partner. Along with Rebecca, he becomes a member of the Edens Zero crew and shares ownership. * Weisz Steiner A younger version of Professor Weisz Steiner from Planet Norma and a former thief in the year X442. Due to the Chronophage eating fifty years of the planet's time, he exists with the present time's Weisz without problems. With the Ether Gear known as Machina Maker, he can reconfigure and modify machines as well as fix machines such as Happy or Pino. Originally left after arriving on Blue Garden, he rejoins the crew in order to save Rebecca from Planet Guilst. * E.M. Pino An anti-machine android that was created by Ziggy, the former Demon King. After his death, she was found on Norma in X442 and rescued by Shiki and co. She later joins the Edens Zero crew after becoming Shiki's friend, making him her master. * Witch A member of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars with the ability to maintain the entire ship, giving her the title of "Shield of Edens". * Homura Kogetsu A girl from Blue Garden who accompanies the group in rescuing Rebecca from Planet Guilst. A swordswoman with the intent of defeating the Demon King, she uses an Ether Gear known as Soul Blade to shape, create, and weild energy swords during combat. Former * Ziggy The Demon King from the planet Granbell and the former owner of this ship. He gave the ship to Elsie Crimson so she could give it to Shiki one day before he was about to shut down. *Sister *Valkyrie *Hermit References Navigation Category:Spaceships Category:Items